Sakura's Strength, assasinators birth
by true self writer
Summary: first one srry if it sucks, after sauske and naruto leave sakura become's stronger an assasin of sorts, what will happen when she's forced to face her old friends can she complete her mission or will they kill her can she surprese her feelings like always
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of its characters

(oh how I wished if I did sakura would be way strong!! Hehe…little hint there)

Ch. One:hearts wants awakended

The wind blew fiercly as if to match with my mood I shuddered as a crisp gust of wind flew past chilling me to what seemed like the bone, my eyes felt scratchy and I felt as if I could no longer cry. When I felt a presence behind me I turned shocked to see the hokage tsunade I spoke minding my manners but my vioce was sad I hoped she missed it as I focused on not stumbling "lady hokage". I bowed slowly trying to remain respectful even agianst my deepressing feelings, lady tsunade spoke her vioce strong and kind "do you wish to be strong" I gaped at her my jaw dropped. Tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them back 'I would not cry not infront of the hokage', she stood there tapping her foot for awhile as if irritated before speaking her vioce stronger now "I said to do you wish to be strong". What she meant hit me quickly and I tried but failed uterbly to keep the pain from my vioce "I fear that is a lost cause my lady" "truly that saddens me I was rather hoping to take an apprentice this year". My eye's grew in shock and my vioce quivered "do you mean" "I mean nothing now answer me child DO YOU WISH TO BE STRONG!" . The tears fell cascading down my cheeks now "yes….yes" "why do you wish to be strong" I didn't know the response to that answer it should be clear I knew but she merely smirked "child I shall ask you this again in a week you must tell me then why you wish to be strong or remain week forever". Her words hung in the air as she left 'I heard the hokage was a drunk and rather rude woman….surely those were just rumors' I shook my head ignoring that playing the scene in my head over and over again as I walked toward my home the pain of both sauske and naruto leaving me forgotten for now.

I awoke to a bang on my door without thinking I smilled about to inform naruto to shut up when the pain hit me 'naruto isnt in konoha anymore…he left like sauske' I bit my lip refusing to break down as I yelled at the person on the other side of the door "who is it" "tenten…open up sakura I was wondering if you would train with me" I sighed inward 'she always wins she's way stronger then me'. I opened the door and put on the fake smile I had had plastered on my face since the boys 'being sauske and naruto' left, she seemed to notice and frowned slightly something that did not go well on her usually cheerful dispotsition. I motioned for her to sit "all just be a few minutes" I grabbed some cloths and ran into the bathroom shutting the door tightly behind me, I allowed one tear to stream down my face before taking the fastest shower ever and changing into my workout cloths which where the same cloths I wore everyday just a different pair. I brushed through my hair frowning at my appearance 'I hadnt done much upkeep since the boys left all I did was cry…my once short hair came down past my ears a bit but no longer shined as it once had….my cloths had fadded since I stopped taking time to properly treat them instead I threw them into the washer and drier not thinking twice about there tag's'.

It had been five mounths since naruto left and only abit more since sauske left and since then I had truly let myself go, I secluded myself into my room refusing to eat, talk, basically live for two mounths before ino finnally got me to a some what normal rutine. I had turned 13 nearly a week ago yet the birthday was not joyous I faked a smile a bit better then the one I faked usually though everyone knew the pain behind my mask. I tried to seem strong but even I knew what everyone thought and it was true 'I was the weekest of us the one that always had to be rescued…a burdan' I hated myself for it but no matter how hard I fought the others seemed so much stronger I had given up last night when lady tsunade found me, now the want was there again but the want was held stronger by the urge to first discover why I wished to be strong something I had no idea about other then it was what my heart wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I will make the chapters longer im just playing with the idea and plan on continuing if I get enough reviews so if you liked it so far plz review this is my first so I really want to know what you all think…what you really think… lol


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters

Srry the first chapter was short….im gonna make them longer I swear, oh and I messed up on the title its suppost to say assinators birth not assasinations birth…oh well plz comment….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fight had gone exactly as I had expect it to tenten had emereged victorious without barely a scratch and I myself was black and blue and bleeding all over from minor cuts, I stood and forced a smile as tenten spoke"I have to go check on lee for gia sensei ". I nodded trying to ignore the pain my body was in as it screamed to be tended to now my new found 'pride' would not allow it I had sworn to become stronger and by god I was gonna do it! With a new found determination I threw a few kunai at a couple of targets, I began practicing with the kunai in various ways when I heard a vioce from a nearby tree "sakura what are you doing here".

A little irritated I turned toward kakashi all formality gone because of my anger "im training do you truly find that so hard to believe" he closed his stupid book a rare thing and jumped down from the branch he had perched himself on "now now sakura what has become of your cherry disposition" I bit my lip at his attempt of teasing. I didn't find it funny now it angered me and the fact of that shocked me but I pushed it to the back of my mind "did you come her just to annoy me sensei " his vioce softened "no I came to check on you". I felt a ping of sadness as I regretted my harsh words toward him. Now my vioce was soft and you could tell in my eye's I was searching for forgivness as I spoke "kakashi….im sorry I lashed out at you" he shook his head raising his hand toward me palm up "no need sakura I understand…now what is with this extra practice".

Kakashi as well as everyone else had known for a while that sakura had begun practicing more but this time it was different she seemed to intent to desperate to let the kunai find there mark something about it he didn't like, maybe it was just the look of sadness and despair that he caught everytime she slowed to grab a kunai thinking herself to be alone. Kakashi didn't like spying on his former student but still she would always need watching over as far as he was concerned and he was in no mood to deal with her fake smile today so merely observed and had no intentions of confronting her until she failed to leave with tenten.

I sighed as kakashi stood there reading his book once again oblivous to the glares I was sending him, when at last I lost my patience my words came out quitely "kakashi….". He raised his eye from the book and spoke "yes sakura"

"why did you become strong" he paused as if considering the answer carefully

"to protect our village…though the reason is different for everyone….why"

He questioned her allready knowing why, he knew about what tsunade had planned for sakura and he knew that tsunade's plans usually ended up happening. He shook his head to dismiss the thought when sakura gave him a funny look not a hateful look by far merely a bored look, "sakura boredoom does not go well on you shall we gets some ramen and talk this over".

"kakashi im not naruto you can't simply hand me ramen to make me happy" he picked up on her light tone quickly and merely smilled though she could not see it.

Not once since Naruto had left had we ate at the old ramen hangout no we had taken up a new hangout though the ramen suffered in comparison, the place had six seats and a old wooken serving table a red tarp with a oversized picture of a bowl of steaming hot ramen sewed into it. Kakashi smilled at the old woman who ran it before ordering two bowls of ramen for lunch, we ate our ramen quietly. Once the ramen was finsihed kakashi spoke "lady tsunade spoke to me of her plans for you"

"truly and these are"

"an apprenticship …"

He said it as though it was no big thing as if it happened everyday, dazed at his additude toward it I sat there quite forbiding my mind from wondering farther then the table in front of me. The clock struck one and suddenly I remembered that I had promised neji I would train with him, I was no challenge but he still wouldn't take no for an answer he keep insisting that to become stronger I had to practice with those who are stronger. I didn't argue much seeing as how when we trained he never questioned me about how I was doing as the others did. I bowed thanking kakashi for the meal and the advice, he merely scratched the back of his head in a questioning maner as I ran off toward the training grounds.

I reached the training grounds in 10 minutes to be meeted by neji, he stood there and nodded agnologing my presence before stopping a strange expression though as usual I couldn't read it…it being neji and all. I approached until I was only a few feet away and stopped raising a questioning eyebrow at him, he smirked 'neji showed emotion wow!'. I tried to hid the shocked expression from my face but could tell I was failing miserably and blushed, he smirked again which only deepened my bright red blush before motioning for me to take a seat by him on a large boulder.

I sat with my ankles touching while he pulled one leg up and rested his hand on it, the space between us was about a foot and I could feel the blush rising again but forced it down. Neji spoke his vioce a bit warmer then the usual monotone

"sakura"

"yes neji"

"did something happen"

"w…what"

He tillted his head toward me slighting before continuing his vioce yet again a bit kinder.

"you seem troubled"

"oh….yes lady tsunade approached me"

His eyes remained the same but his mouth stood open a tad, I giggled then he raised an eyebrow a questioning tone filling his vioce

"what"

"I'v never seen your show any emotion"

He looked away his face if possible turning a bit red itself.

"yes I seem to do that around you…now no changing the subject"

I stuck my bottom l lip out as if in a pouting face,nearly to faint as a small chuckle escaped neji's lips. He looked as shocked as me as his face turned red, I spoke my vioce soft and nervous

"did you just laugh?"

He shifted his gaze from me to the side then back again his face emotionless once again his vioce the usual monotone

"now what did the hokage approach you about"

"a…a apprenticship"

He looked the same but something gave me the feeling he was resisting a smile then stopped his face serious as I frowned the problem taking up my mind once again.

"sakura does something trouble you about it"

"n…no""sakura do not attempt to fool me" I sighed giving up my sadness filling into my vioce as the wind blew past shifting my hair slightly infront of my face, I moved it and began.

"lady tsunade asked me why I wish to be strong and yet I don't know…I know I should I truly do but I don't…" I could hear my vioce trail off and was going to begin rambling on again when neji raised his hand stopping me. "sakura the reason you wish to be strong is obvious"

"it is?"

"you my dear wish to be strong so as to fulfill your missions"

I smilled at neji's easy solution and blushed slightly at his words, he smirked seeing my growing smile then stood . "shall we train after all tonight you become the hokage's apprentice"

I smilled warmly standing and beginning the friendly sparing match with the once cold ninja, somehow I no longer saw neji as scary or intimidating suddenly he was kind and caring though quite and everytime I caught myself thinking of him I blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Srry if its small but its kind of a filler chapter they WILL get bigger believe me and im trying to improve my spelling (yah right lol)…I hope you all reply

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters


End file.
